


A Wicked Tongue

by quinngrey



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but only very briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Laurent learns just how good Damen is with his tongue.





	A Wicked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> The rimming fic no one asked for.

Laurent’s body was rigid beneath Damen’s fingers, the only sign that he was enjoying this a heavy hardness that hung between his smooth thighs. His breath was shallow and he was flushed from his ears down the back of his neck. Fists balling up in the bedsheets, he pressed his hips back just a fraction, waiting.

Hot breath against his skin made his eyes shut tight, a wave of anxiety making it difficult for him to concentrate. He had wanted this. He knew that Damen would be gentle, wouldn’t move too quickly. If he needed it to stop, he could count on Damen to respect that boundary. 

“Doing okay?”

“Get on with it, damn it,” Laurent hissed, the feel of warm, calloused hands tracing over the curve of his ass. He was about to say something else when those hands, those strong hands spread him. Head falling forward so that his face pressed into the bed, he waited for what came next. 

The single swipe of a tongue had him gasping. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Yes, they had fucked before, but this was an entirely new level of intimacy that he’d never experienced. Not even with.. No. Laurent pushed the thought of that bastard from his mind. He refused to taint this moment with those memories. 

His face turned a little so that he could breathe, but that was a terrible idea because Damen’s mouth was on him again and all he could do was let out a quiet, breathless moan. 

The people that called his tongue wicked they knew nothing, he decided. 

Damen lapped at the tender, oversensitive ring of muscle and it made Laurent’s thighs shake with effort to support him. Long swipes alternating with little flicks, his lover teasing him to the edge of release. His golden blond hair was matted with sweat to his forehead already, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Damen’s mouth was on him, tongue lavishing his hole and making him ache with need. 

“Damen,” he gasped, reaching back blindly until the other’s fingers laced with his. The touch was grounding, reassuring, and he couldn’t even begin to express how important that was in this moment. His lover’s other hand had begun to stroke his cock between his thighs, adding another layer of stimulation he was wholly unprepared for. 

The tongue, unthinkably, pushed its way inside and any last bit of self control he had was gone. Damen was fucking him steadily with his tongue, making him writhe under his ministrations. 

“Damen, I- I’m-“

Shuddering, Laurent’s muscles went taut as he came, making a mess of the sheets beneath him. Were it not for Damen’s strong arm wrapping around his waist, he would have collapsed right then and there. Instead, he let his lover turn him and lay him back on the clean side of the bedsheets. 

His face was flushed and skin was dewy as he looked up at Damen, panting softly for his breath. “I.. didn’t anticipate that,” Laurent admitted sheepishly, bringing his arms up to curl around Damen’s shoulders, fingers in the dark curls at the base of his neck. 

“Adequate?”

“It’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: qgreysmut  
> Tumblr: quinngreyy


End file.
